The Excruciating Effects of Tulle
by LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan
Summary: "I am getting married today and there is nothing you can say to talk me out of it," "Nothing I can say, of course, but anything I can do? Come on, give it a moment's consideration." The sound of a zip being lowered was quickly followed by a loud curse as her skirts fell again. ONESHOT


She giggled as he pushed layers of material around, attempting to find skin underneath.

He growled as, yet again, when he thought he was about to make contact, he lost his hold on all the tulle and she was covered once more.

"I'm beginning to think someone doesn't want this to happen." He muttered darkly, starting his quest over, methodically lifting layer after layer.

"You're probably right." She replied, enjoying the feel of his hands, searching within her voluminous skirts even as he kept missing her.

"So what do you say? Should we just make a run for it? Head to an inn somewhere and tear this damned thing off?"

"We can't!" she objected. "There's about to be a wedding, and I don't know about you, but I'm certain the guests will notice the absence of the girl in the big white dress."

"Right, the wedding. Why don't you just skip it?" he suggested, dropping to his knees, pushing the whole of the dress up. "A-ha! That's what I'm looking for. Marriage is an archaic institution anyway, isn't that what all the feminists say? Why would you want to sign up for that? Cleaning up after a man, submitting to his every desire, putting up with his mother! You should run now, while you still have the chance." He told her seriously, slowly easing himself back into a standing position as he kept the dress away from her. "I can get you out of here; we can escape before anyone is the wiser."

"I am getting married today and there is nothing you can say to talk me out of it," she informed him as he brushed his hand along her thigh.

"Nothing I can say, of course, but anything I can do?" he asked, moving his hand a little higher. "Come on Granger, give it a moment's consideration."

"No-oh…" she closed her eyes, relishing his touch. "I have to go and… I need to- Draco-oh!"

"See, now why would you want to go and shackle yourself to another human being for all eternity, when we could just stay here, in this room and…"

"Mmm," the sound of a zip being lowered was quickly followed by a loud curse as all of her skirts fell again and both faces creased with matching frowns. "If you're so against the idea, why did you bother asking in the first place?" she asked, idly wondering if they could get the dress off and finish what he'd started before the ceremony or if she would have to spend the rest of her wedding day on tenterhooks.

"I just wanted to see if I could fuck you in one of these things. Now I know it can't be done I'm ready to head home."

"It's probably a combination of 'bad luck to see the bride before the wedding' and your mother knowing you too well. She insisted on this dress, obviously she wanted to spoil your fun."

"Well, she did once sit quite close to the Dark Lord's right hand." He replied. "So, we know she's got a lot of evil in her." Taking a step back he studied her for a moment, taking in the whole image. Her hair was twisted up into an elegant knot, with a few strands framing her face. Her make-up was minimal, and her dress, despite being excruciatingly frustrating was gorgeous. "Right, new plan, I go outside, you take that thing off and I'll come back in with my eyes closed. That way we should have covered all our bases, don't you think?"

A knock at the door caused them to both glance over. "Hermione?" Narcissa called. "We're just about ready for you dear, are you all set?"

"Just a minute!" the bride called back. When they heard the retreating footsteps they looked at one another again. "How can they be almost ready for me, when you've disappeared? Don't they realise you're a necessary part of today's proceedings?"

"Obviously not,"

"You should go. I need to fix my hair and-"

"You're perfect." Draco interjected.

"But I'm sure-"

"You look stunning Love." He cut her off once more. "I'll see you out there." He added, before giving her a quick kiss.

"Alright,"

"And as soon as we're done with the ceremony we'll finish this. Can't have you unsatisfied from the very first day of our marriage, can we?"

"No. That would be terrible."

"Right, so, I'll see you back here in half an hour then."

"An excellent plan," As she watched him cross to the door, Hermione grinned.

"Have I told you that I love you?" Draco asked, turning back to look at her.

"Not today, no,"

"Well. I love you Hermione Jean Granger-soon-to-be Malfoy."

"I love you too." With a quick peek outside to make sure no one was watching he left the room and his fiancé turned to the mirror to asses whatever damage he had done. Naturally she found nothing to fault him for, despite a little smudged lipstick. After reapplying, she simply smoothed her skirts as she awaited the return of her mother and almost-mother-in-law.

"Soon." She told herself, imagining how it would feel to finally get the god-forsaken dress off.

* * *

The first Dramione that I'm actually happy with... Go figure. What'd ya think?


End file.
